


i was an angel (looking to get fucked hard)

by gothgirlclub



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash calls him a whore, Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Ashton is 25, Ashton is lowkey jealous, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin Smut, Calum is 15, Cashton, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dom Ashton, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gay, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Sub Calum, adopted calum, lots of porn, rough, so not incest, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlclub/pseuds/gothgirlclub
Summary: :+: Calum just wants to lose his virginity at fifteen, but his adoptive father decided that he's going to take it instead of some pimple faced punk :+:





	i was an angel (looking to get fucked hard)

Calum wasn't sure who the boy was, the one grabbing his ass and pinching on his sensitive nipples. He wasn't sure what his name was, or even if the kid was his age, but he did know that he was going to get laid and he was both nervous and excited to lose his virginity. At least now his friends won't make fun of him for being a virgin and wanking all the time instead of having sex.

Calum's back hit his couch, tasting liquor in this boy's lips as his hands scratched down Calum's back. The beat of some old R&B song played, one that most definitely wasn't romatic, and Calum hummed when the boy worked to take his jeans off. "Better get me nice and wet." The boy chuckled as he pulled Calum to his knees.

Calum looked up and then bit his bottom lip, not hearing the front door unlocking as the zipper ripped opened. "What? Don't tell me that you've never sucked cock before." The boy laughed and Calum shook his head bashfully as the song ended, eyeing the boy's cock with wide eyes.

"No-"

Ashton, Calum's adoptive father, stopped watching his little boy sit on his knees for some boy. "Fuck you're a virgin? Can't wait to bend you over and feel that tight ass then." The boy chuckled and Calum blushed as he parted his lips. "Fucking make you my little cock slut. Now open that mouth of yours."

And Ashton had enough.

He stormed up to the teenager's and then grabbed the unknown boy by his collar. "Cock slut hm? How about I bend you over and make you my cock slut? Would you like that?" Ashton snarled and the boy shook his head. "Get the fuck out of here."

He pushed the boy in the direction of the door and he immediately ran, slamming the door behind him. "The hell was that?" Ashton shouted at Calum, who was quickly pulling his shirt back on.

"Nothing-"

"Nothing? My fifteen year old son was on his knees for some fucking kid that doesn't even know how to fucking shave properly." Ashton snapped and Calum tried not to meet his dad's eyes. "You're too damn young to be having sex. You better be a fucking virgin, Calum."

Calum knew he was right, but he didn't want to let his dad win, so he fired back with just as much venom. "Just because you haven't been getting any ass, doesn't mean you have to stop me from getting laid." The teenager snapped back and Ashon was taken back, his jaw clenching.

"Excuse me? You do not talk to me like that young man, I am your father." Ashton sneered as he grabbed Calum's arm tightly, his bicep straining against the tight fabric of his sleeve from the strong grip. "I am also an adult. You are barely fifteen!"

"You're not even my fucking dad!" Calum yelled and then gulped when he saw the fire behind Ashton's darkened, hazel eyes. "Stop treating me like a kid when I'm not!"

"You're right, I'm not your dad. Cause if I was, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Calum was taken back when the older man pressed his lips against his roughly. Ashton's hands pushed him into a wall and Calum groaned as he looked up at his dad. He was confused, so confused that he couldn't even the question they both were asking.

What the fuck just happened?

Ashton paused, staring staring at the teenager infront of him, who was flustered and clearly turned on. His cheeks were pink, eyes darkened, and his hair a mess. He also had these fucking hickeys on his neck, and it just fueled Ashton's anger to know some punk left those on his little boy like he was his. But no. Calum is Ashton's, not anyone elses.

Calum took this time to stare at his dad, who stood tall and clearly more upset than ever. His jaw was clenched tightly, muscles and veins bulging from his skin. He had a stern, expressionless almost, look on his face, and it was a huge difference from his usual smile. Messy hair covered his forehead, the strands escaping the black fedora he wore.

"You want to be treated like an adult? You think you're old enough to be having sex?" Ashton questioned roughly as he threw his hat somewhere, approaching his son with his heart pumping loudly through his ears.

Calum jumped when Ashton grabbed the collar of his shirt with his fist, pushing him harder against the wall. "Fucking answer me Calum." Ashton snapped and Calum nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Then you're old enough, but I'm not letting you go around giving your virginity to any fucking punk like it's an old shirt you don't want." Ashton whispered in his ear, kissing down the teen's neck before latching his lips on top of one of his hickeys.

Calum whimpered as Ashton sucked, his teeth grazing the spot right after. "Are you-"

"Fucking shut up." Ashton growled and covered Calum's mouth with his hand before looking down at the teen. His free hand grazed the teen's hips before slowly sliding under his shirt, grasping his thin waist tightly on his large hand.

"You wanna give your body away like a fucking whore, I'm gonna show you the way a filthy whore gets treated." Ashton spoke, his voice deep and daring as he ripped his son's shirt off of his body.

Ashton slammed his body against the wall, immediately pressing his body against his as he pinned his son's hands to the wall. Calum let a moan escape his lips, the sinful feeling of his dad's lips on his making blood rush to his already achingly hard cock. He had a man on him, not someone his age that he found at at party, but a man. A strong, rough man who has had plenty of experience in sex and was going to fuck him like there's no tomorrow.

And Calum didn't even care that it was his dad. He didn't care that the man who was going to take his virginity away, is the same man who drives him to school and went to his eighth grade promotion dressed in a suit with colourful balloons in his hands. He didn't bat an eyelash at the fact the man sucking on his neck is the same one raised him. He just wanted to get fucked.

"Daddy," Calum whimpered, begging quietly to touch him and feel his strong body underneath his fingertips. "Please let me touch you."

"Fuck, bet you were gonna call that little pimple-faced punk daddy too, huh?" Ashton snapped, his grip harder at the idea of Calum calling someone else 'daddy'. 

"No-No daddy, I promise I wasn't. I didn't even know him." Calum stammered and Ashton laughed.

"Yeah? You were just gonna fuck some random boy just to get rid of your virginity? What's so bad about it huh? Scared that if someone forced their cock into that tight ass, it'll hurt because you've never done it before? Are you mad that you aren't a proper slut yet because you haven't been fucked like one?" Ashton asked and Calum gulped as he looked into his dad's eyes.

"No daddy." He whispered and arched his back off of the wall, his ribs poking out from his beautiful carmel skin and his dark skinny jeans hanging low on those hips of his. Ashton couldn't keep his eyes of of the boy, his skin soft and pretty and so sinfully sweet, after all, he's knly fifteen. "No, that's not true."

"I'm willing to bet that it is." Ashton dismissed as he gripped Calum's hips, pulling them against his own. He was so much smaller, more petite and thinned out instead of muscular like other boys he's seen around Calum's school. "Mm, how many boys would have been lucky to have ruined your beautiful body... but no one gets to anymore. Are you gonna let your daddy take that pretty ass baby? Gonna let daddy take away your innocence?"

"Yeah, yeah daddy, please." Calum gasped, Ashton's hands forcefully slipping under the waistband of Calum's jeans and palming his cock through his cotton boxers. "Wanna feel your big cock stretching me open."

"Once I take that dirty fucking hole of yours, no one else gets to touch it, am I clear?" Ashton asked lowly, his voice dangerously sharp as he grinded against his son's cock, which he held tightly through the thin boxers he had on. "That's daddy's hole now. I own that ass now."

"Yes daddy. All your's." Calum whimpered and Ashton let go of Calum's hands, immediately unbuttoning his pants. The teen was quick to move his hands, wrapping them around his daddy's neck and tugging on his curly blonde hair.

Ashton shoved the black denim down Calum's legs and the teen kicked them off, deciding they were becoming a nuisance and he could live without them for now. "Wrap those legs around my waist, babe. Come on." Ashton instructed and Calum jumped, his daddy holding his body close as he grinded against Calum's clothed hole.

"Daddy, take your clothes off. Please."

"No no no. You wanna be a little whore, daddy's gonna treat you like a whore. And the only one person gets naked, can you guess?" Ashton chuckled, his hands squeezing the teen's ass tightly in his large hands. Ashton almost moaned at how full it was, plump and soft and so grabbable. (He doesn't know if that's even a word, but he didn't even care.)

"M-Me."

"And what are you?"

"I-I'm a whore daddy." Calum cried in a voice that was octaves higher, than usual wince Ashton was slapping his ass harshly right after he spoke. "I'm so sorry! Please daddy, it hurts."

"You're gonna be sorry." Ashton warned, his own cock twitching in his pants as his baby steuggled, trying to stop him from spanking him any further. "Gonna fucking show you what happens to little boys who decide to be naughty sluts."

Calum gasped, his daddy kissing down his chest as he lifted the teen up with ease. Ashton bit down, leaving a trail of hickeys and lovebites down his torso, painting his skin with red and purple. Calum's back arched deeply, pressing his body closer to his daddy's lips, as close as he could get.

"Gonna make you suck my cock baby boy, force you to take it all the way down that tight throat of your's. Make sure you choke on it." Ashton breathed out, Calum's jaw dropping at the thought of a heavy dick on his tongue, especially his daddy's. "Don't worry about never sucking a cock before, daddy'll teach you."

He set Calum down and then forced him on his knees, quickly unbuckling his belt and then shoving his jeans past his thighs. Calum gasped as he eyes his daddy's big cock, thick and long and dripping with precum. He was so much bigger than the boy he came home with, and Calum was super anxious. He was even more nervous than before, more nervous than he thought was physically possible. But he was sure that he wanted it, wanted it more than anything in the world. 

"Open that big mouth for me Calum, nice and wide. You see how big daddy is, ready for your warm mouth." Ashton teased, looking down at his son. Calum's lips parted and Ashton ran the tip of his cock along the plump, pink lips, teasing him further.

Ashton's hand wrapped around the back of Calum's hair, his fingers curling around the dark locks before pushing his head down on his cock slowly. Calum's eyes widened, his hands holding Ashton's thighs as he stayed still, letting his daddy push his head further and further and he was struggling, gag reflex threatening to go off. Tears brimmed his chocolately brown eyes as his throat was opened up by his daddy's big cock, achingly tight as it clenched around him at the invasion. His fingers dragged down from Ashton's thighs, and calum squeezed his eyes shut for a quick moment. 

"Yeah, open up that tight throat for daddy's big cock, take me all the way down." Ashton grunted, his hips thrusting in and out of Calum's mouth shallowly as gurgled noises came from the teen. "Choke on me like the fucking slut you are. How's it feel to have my cock down your throat baby?"

Calum moaned, his nails digging into Ashton's denim clad calves as he tried to pull away from him. "Come on, take this cock into your mouth Calum, fucking suck on it like a lollipop." Ashton instructed and Calum hollowed his cheeks out, following his daddy's instructions as he tried his best to please him.

"That's a good boy, a good little slut." Ashton praised as he bucked his hips forward, causing the teen to gag even further. "So good."

He pulled out of his mouth, letting Calum take a deep breath and looked up and his daddy, mouth dropped open as he gasped. "You want my cock in your mouth again? Hmm?" Ashton asked and Calum looked at his daddy's dick.

"Yeah, please daddy. Want your cock." He breathed out, immediately taking one hand to wrap around his daddy's dick. He pushed the head past his lips, and Ashton chuckled as he watched his son take as much of him as he could into his mouth.

Calum couldn't help it, his thin fingers reaching under the waistband of his tight boxers to wrap a hand around his cock. He jerked himself off quickly, moaning around Ashton's dick as he did so with hollowed out cheeks, teary eyed and out of breath with saliva dripping from his swelling lips. Just the way his daddy wanted him to be. He felt like a mess, but his daddy thought he looked fucking gorgeous, more beautiful than ever.

"Think you're big enough to have sex huh? Big enough to spread those pretty lips or that little ass out for anyone?" Ashton asked, tugging harder on the teen's hair as he threatened to buck his hips forward even further. "Well, a big boy takes all of his daddy's cock down his throat. Come on."

Calum looked up at his daddy as he pushed him further, stopping after he felt Calum whimper and shake his head the best he could. "Mm, not even half way baby. In no time you'll be able to take daddy's huge cock into your throat, fit all of it inside that warm mouth."

Calum's body twitched as he felt his balls clench, close to cumming as he quickened the pace of his hand on his dick. Ashton was quick to notice his demeanor, and an unknown anger flared knside of him. "Are you fucking touching yourself?" Ashton asked and Calum shook his head the best he could, but they both knew he was lying.

Ashton pulled his cock out of Calum's mouth and then grasped his arm, stopping his movements and yanking him in to his feet, careful not to tug too hard and seriously harm his baby. "Did I give you permission to touch yourself Calum? Did I fucking say that you can touch your cock?"

"No-No daddy, I'm sorry."

Ashton bent the teen over the coffee table and then chuckled, his hand rubbing the soft skin of his ass after yanking his briefs down his legs. "Now you're lying to me, Calum? You just want to be punished, don't you?" He asked and Calum whimpered when his daddy spanked his ass roughly. "You just told me you weren't touching yourself, and now you're saying you did? Tsk."

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to." Calum cried, his hands clenching into fists as his body jerked at the first spank, his ass immediately burning after. "Please. I'm sorry."

"You will be." Ashton laughed again and Calum let out a scream when his daddy gave him one more rough spank, hitting the plump ass with more force than the last. That was it, not wanting to hurt him horribly, Ashton decided two rough spanks were enough.

"Mm, daddy's gonna fuck this pretty ass so good after I watch you bounce that pretty ass on my cock." Ashton told him, spreading his cheeks apart before teasing the tight ring of muscle between with his mouth.

Calum gasped loudly at the feeling, his daddy's tongue pressing against the rim of his asshole. He clenched his fists and then Ashton reached around, wrapping a hand around Calum's mouth. "Mm, be quiet Calum. We can't let the neighbors hear you, cause' then they'll end up stopping us. Stopping us before daddy gets to fuck your tight little ass. You don't want that, do you?"

"No-No daddy. Please. Wanna feel you inside of me." Calum moaned into Ashton's big hand, eyes squeezing shut as he felt his daddy's tongue push into his bum.

Fuck, it was so weird, but he loved it. Something so sinful about it made it feel so good, and he didn't ever want his daddy's to stop. It made sparks and lightning run through Calum's nerves and veins, causing his balls to clench and his cock to twitch.

Calum was surprised when his daddy moved his hand, angling it so three fingers were pressing into his mouth. He gladly took them, swirling his tongue around them and sucking softly so he could get them nice and wet. But when the long fingers began to fuck his mouth, moving in and out quickly, he sucked harder as saliva spilled on to the table beneath him. It was so new of a feeling to Calum, but he liked it, almost a little too much.

"Fuck, such a pretty little hole." Ashton gasped as he pulled his hand out of his son's mouth. He swirled a finger around Calum's asshole, pushing two against the rim as he watched his son jerk slightly at the feeling. "Mm, stay still for me. Gonna use two fingers first Cal, get you used to the feeling of feeling full."

Calum nodded, his eyes squeezing shut as two of his daddy's fingers pushed into his tight asshole, immediately stretching his virgin hole more than it ever as. "Oh god," Ashton whispered, feeling the teen's ass clench harder than ever against his fingers. "You're so fucking tight."

"Daddy," Calum whimpered, the feeling of something moving in and out of his ass becoming addicting quickly. He almost didn't care that it hurt a bit, a streak of pain running up his spine as Ashton pushed his fingers as far as they could go, up to his knuckles. He wiggled them slightly and Calum jumped at the feeling as they hit something deep inside of him that make goosebumps rise on his skin. "Again."

"Right there? Did daddy hit your prostate?" Ashton asked and Calum nodded though he didn't exactly know what that meant. Ashton moved his fingers quicker, his hand slapping against Calum's ass with each thrust as he curled the two fingers. "Gonna give this tight ass a good fucking baby." He chuckled as he slowly pushed a third finger against his rim.

Calum moaned, his jaw dropping when he felt his rim stretch against three of his daddy's fingers. A loud moan escaped his lips, and he could feel his cock twitch as each thrust of his daddy's fingers hit his prostate dead on, brushing the bundle of nerves and pushing him closer and closer to an orgasm. Calum's fingers curled around the end of the table, his voice coming out in loud groans as he squeezed his eyes shut, his cheek pressed against the coffee table tightly. He took it like a good boy, moaning and pushing his hips back against them.

"Are you ready for daddy's cock? Hmm? Think you're ass is stretched out enough, hmm? Enough for daddy to just stick his cock into you and fuck you? That's what you want, isn't it?" Ashton asked and Calum nodded his head.

"Yes daddy please. Wanna feel your big dick inside of my ass daddy. Fuck me. Want it to hurt." Calum babbled as he pushed himself up, leaning his weight on his arms as he stuck his ass out further. "Wanna feel all of your big cock inside of me."

"Mm, you're gonna feel it alright, every fucking inch of it." Ashton nodded as he pulled his son off of the table. "Want you to sit on my cock baby, force every inch deep inside that pretty little boy-pussy for me."

Ashton sat down on the couch, his jeans pushed down to his knees as he forced Calum to face the living room instead of him. He grabbed Calum's hips, guiding it on to his lap as he had Calum's knees spread on either cushion on the couch. His back was arched, hands holding on to his daddy's legs as the older man spat into his hand, rubbing his cock once more before leading his son's ass on to his dick.

He stopped as Calum's hole was pressed against the tip of his cock, and then he slid his hands up Calum's tense back, wrapping them around his shoulders. "Can't wait to feel that tight ass on my cock baby. Come on Calum, sit on daddy's dick. It's okay." Ashton coaxed and Calum slowly let himself down, feeling the tip of Ashton's cock push past his rim and slowly stretch him out.

Calum let out a choked moan, three fingers not nearly enough of a prep as he felt his daddy's cock stretch him. He didn't know how he was going to fit all of his daddy's dick inside of him, but he was determined to try even if it hurt. And fuck, it hurt so much already.

Ashton's hands gently rubbed Calum's muscles, though he was growing impatient, he knew that he'd have to wait for his son to get used to his big cock. He didn't expect him to just slam down and take it like a cheap whore, so he calmed himself down and slowly guided his son so he didn't move too quickly. He wasn't sure how long he could keep his head straight however.

"Feel that baby? That stretch?" Ashton asked and Calum nodded, already out of breath. "Mm, feels good, doesn't it? So big inside your tight little ass. Don't you wanna feel full baby? Be full of cock like the little slut you are? Just take it slow, baby. You can do it." 

Calum nodded, slowly bringing himself down his daddy's monstrous dick. His jaw dropped, loud groans and quiet whimpers falling from his lips as he stopped again, half of his daddy's cock feeling overwhelming by itself. It was pressing against all of the right spots, and he could feel every edge of the large dick inside of him, his hands shaking and his thighs copying.

Calum took a deep breath as his daddy grunted, his son's tight, virgin ass feeling like fucking heaven around his cock. He hasn't felt someone so tight since his very own first time, and it was enough to make his cock twitch and balls clench. The sudden movement made Calum jump, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Ashton's fingers curled around Calum's shoulders, growing too impatient to wait. He pushed his son further down, but was shocked when Calum immediately dropped his ass the rest of the way for him, burying every inch inside of him. And now, both we're overwhelmed to the max, his ass being too tight and his cock being too big.

Pain shot up Calum's spine as he cried out, slowly attemtping to lift his hips, but his tired thighs immediately made him fall back down, causing a totally necessary friction that made them both moan loudly. "Daddy, daddy it hurts. You're so fucking big. I-I can't-"

"Shh. Shh." Ashton rushed, his own chest heaving aswell. "Fuck, you can take it baby. I know you can. Come on. Bounce that ass. It's okay."

Calum trusts that his daddy was right, so he took a deep breath and then slowly began to lift himself up before dropping down on his daddy's lap. Loud moans escaping his swollen, red lips and his nails dug into Ashton's legs as he felt his daddy's cock drag along his walls, the tip hitting anywhere but that nice spot Ashton's fingers found. The girth of the cock burned and the length was hard to swallow, making Calum's ass ache and grow tired easily.

"That'a boy Calum, so pretty watching that ass jiggle." Ashton grunted, his nails raking down Calum's back. He soothed the soft burns by running his hands up them, only to twist his hand and wrap it around Calum's throat tightly. "Faster. Want you to bounce that naughty ass faster on my big cock."

Calum nodded, trying to do as his daddy said deapite his tired legs. He threw his head back and then felt his daddy's other hand grab his own, pulling them behind him and pinning them to his back. "Want your cock to cum from daddy's dick inside of you. No touching yourself."

Calum whined, and then screamed loudly when his daddy thrusted upwards as his hips fell down. The added force made his body shake, eyes watering as his dick twitched. "Daddy, that hurts." Calum gasped, shaking his head as he felt his dad's chest against his back. 

"Yeah, but so did my cock earlier, but fucking look at you, riding daddy like a fucking whore." Ashton growled, hand tightening around his neck. "Shh. I'll make it feel good. All you have to so is be quiet and take it. After all, this is what you wanted. You wanted daddy to take that dirty fucking cunt, practically begging me to destroy it and make you hurt. Is it too much now? Were your eyes bigger than your ass?"

Calum nodded, moaned loudly when his daddy thrusted his hips upward every now and then. "Fuck me daddy, please." Calum whimpered as he threw his head back. 

"Want daddy to tear up this little hole? Make your first time a night you'll never forget? Make it ache for weeks after this?" Ashton asked, lips by his son's ear as he whispered the dirty words. "Make you take it nice and hard even if it hurts so you can't walk for weeks? Cause I can do that if you want. Just have to ask."

"Yeah, yeah I want that daddy. I want it. I want your big cock daddy." Calum whimpered, his ass clenching around Ashton's cock as he moaned. "Want you to fuck me hard. Hurt me."

Ashton chuckled and then stopped his on from riding him any further, pulling him off of his cock and then standing up. Calum's legs were wobbly, and when he was picked up and had his back slammed against the wall once again, he groaned quietly. He looked up at his daddy, their eyes metting as Ashton pulled his son's legs around his waist. "Fuck me daddy." Calum begged as he wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck.

Ashton slowly lined his cock up with Calum's tight asshole, and then pushed in quickly, making the teen scream out at the thick cock immediately stretched his ass. "Mm, gonna be a good cock whore for me Calum? Let me fuck that tight ass of yours until I cum inside of you?"

Calum nodded, his body shaking each time his daddy's hips came in contact with his plump ass. He couldn't even comprehend each thrust before the next one came, Ashton jack hammering each and every inch of his cock into his son's young asshole. Neither of them felt guilty, not in then slightest. It felt so good, better than anything they could have ever imagined.

"Fuck, fuck daddy yes." Calum gasped, body jerking with every thrust. "Right there dad-daddy please."

"I know baby." Ashton nodded as his head hung low, watching his cock slide in and out of his son's tight ass. A sinful feeling that he'd probably never apologize for loving, even if he had a gun to his head. "So proud of you, taking daddy's big dick like a fucking champ."

Calum screwed his eyes shut, arching his back off of the wall as he moaned loudly. His nails scratched down Ashton's clothes back, which kept him from marking his daddy as Calum's jaw dropped in ecstasy. Immediately he felt his dad's lips on his, and he kissed back, their tongues swirling around one another's and their bodies clothes together.

Ashton's hands gripped the teen tighter, pulling him harder against his cock as his balls clenched tightly. His clothes stuck terribly to his skin, and he regets not taking them off. It's hot, too hot and he was sweating like never before. "You pile being fucked by daddy, Calum? You like having daddy's big cock ruining your tight ass?"

"Yes daddy. Fuck yes. I love it." Calum panted as he looked up at the older man. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He chanted as his balls clenched tightly, cock twitching as his daddy kept hitting his prostate.

"I love you too baby. Are you close? Are you gonna cum for me? Cum over daddy's cock like the nasty whore you are?" Ashton asked and Calum shook his head.

"N-No, daddy please let me cum. Need your permission please." Calum begged, keeping himself from cumming. "Please please please. I wanna cum daddy."

Ashton's eyes ran over his sins body, the little fold of his tummy as he leaned forward slightly and the redness of his chest and face. His biceps were straining as he clenched his fists tightly around his daddy's shirt, and his eyes were dark and begging, tear streaks staining his cheeks and his lips a bright red.

"Please."

"Fuck, go ahead and cum for me baby. Cum for daddy." Ashton finally caved in, eyes squeezing shut as he let his baby still, keeping every inch of his cock buried deep into him as his tip pressed against his prostate.

Calum's ass clenched tighter, toes curling as he threw his head against the wall. He moaned loudly, cum spilling from his cock and onto the two of them. It stained Ashton's shirt and painted Calum's chest, dripping down his cock as Calum's body twitched.

"Want me to pull out?" Ashton asked, realizing just how sensitive the fifteen year old was. He could just wank his cock, but his son shook his head.

"No daddy, want you to cum inside of me, please. I want you." Calum begged breathlessly as he looked up at his daddy. 

Ashton nodded, slowly moving his cock in and out of the boy as he hung his head low. "I'm close top baby, promise it won't take long. You're so fucking sexy and your ass is so fucking tight, I'm gonna cum in no time." Ashton panted as Calum's voice came out in broken whimpers and loud moans.

"Talk to me baby. Help daddy cum. He's so close." Ashton spoke, afraid to go as quickly as he had earlier in fear of really hurting his son. 

Calum looked as his daddy with hooded eyes, taking a hand from his daddy's shirt and wiping it up the cum that spilled on to his chest. "Mm, tastes so good daddy. Want a taste?"

Ashton parted his lips, letting his son place his cum covered finger into his mouth. "Taste good daddy?" He asked and Ashton nodded. "Nearly as good as my tight ass?" He got another nod in response.

"Mm, feels so good daddy. I love your big cock, makes me feel so full and so stretched out. Big daddy dick. Only wanna fuck you daddy. My ass is your's, no one else can fuck it like you do." Calum tried, not at all good with words. "Wanna take your cock all the time, have you fill me up with your cum every single time."

"You want daddy's cum?"

"So bad daddy. I wanna taste you, feeling you dripping out of my ass and down my thighs. Let you take a picture so you can remind me that I'm your fuck doll, daddy. Your little whore." Calum gasped, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as his daddy's cock twitched inside of him.

"You gonna let me take a photo of your dripping ass?" Ashton asked, biting his lip roughly asked the thought of having such a filthy photo of his baby go wank to whenever he wanted.

"Yeah, fuck yeah. Don't need to imagine my ass though because I'll always be willing for you to fuck me. Anytime you want." Calum scratched his nails down his daddy's back. "Spank me and choke me. Make me your little cock whore. I'll I'll do whatever you want."

Ashton couldn't take it. 

His hips stuttered as he hung his head low, a deep groan escaping his lips as he felt himself cum deep inside of Calum's ass. His slow, shallow thrusts pushed it further snd further, and he could feel it already start to leak out, though he has yet to actually pull out.

Calum whimpered at the feeling, shuddering as his daddy filled him with cum. It felt so good, and he just wanted to have his daddy's cum inside of him all the time. Maybe. He's tired right now and couldn't go for a second round, even if he desperately wanted to.

"Daddy-"

"I know baby. I know. You're tired and sore. Let me take care of you okay? My precious little prince." Ashton cut him off, slowly pulling out of the fifteen year old. "I love you baby."

"I love you too daddy." Calum smiled and gave his daddy a quick kiss on the lips. The two smiled and Calum cuddled into the older man, knowing he's take good care of him.


End file.
